


Here We Go Again

by NeverAndAlways



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/NeverAndAlways
Summary: Sequel to Here We Are (https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651350/chapters/23568357); takes place about four years after the events of the fic.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GracefullyAutistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefullyAutistic/gifts).



It's as routine a Saturday morning as you can get. Outside, the neighborhood is just waking up from a short summer night; inside, Dan is shaving at the bathroom mirror, and Rose is hanging out in her room. She's been quiet this morning. Quiet enough that Dan's checked on her twice in the last fifteen minutes just to make sure she's still there. Arin pads into the bathroom just as Dan's picking up the razor.

"Morning."

"Mm," says Dan through the shaving cream. Arin turns on the shower and strips off his pajamas while the water warms. Then he climbs in and draws the curtain, and the bathroom fills with steam and white noise. Minutes pass. They can hear Rose singing to herself.

"Hey Arin?" Dan's voice drifts through the curtain.

"What's up?" Arin sets down the bar of soap and reaches for the shampoo.

"What d'you think about having another baby?"

There's a resounding CLUNK as shampoo bottle meets tiled shower floor. Arin fumbles for it, and by the time he grabs it and sets it on its shelf, the only response he's come up with is "Uh." he swipes a few strands of wet hair out of his eyes and tries again. "Where'd this come from?"

Now it's Dan's turn to hesitate. Arin hears the faucet turn on, then off again. "I was talking to my sister a few weeks ago, and I've been thinking...I don't want Rose to miss out on that kind of relationship. Like, when we were growing up, there were a couple times when Dana was the only friend I had. We're still really close." he trails off with what Arin can only assume is a shrug. Arin takes the time to shampoo his hair and gather his thoughts.

"I thought you didn't wanna have another kid since your pregnancy with Rosie was kinda tough?"

"It was, but mostly 'cause didn't know what the hell I was doing. Now, I'd at least know what I'm in for. And we'd be able to plan things a little better."

"True."

Arin takes another minute or so to think. Which is a minute too long, apparently; the shower curtain rustles and Dan's face pokes through, still sporting half of a shaving cream beard. "And I wanna be sure you're on board with it too," he says. His voice is tentative; it's a question. Arin half-smiles and is just about to answer when they're interrupted by the sound of little kid feet. With one more glance, Dan disappears again.

"Papa?" Rose's voice comes through the curtain.

"Hey, ladybug." he can hear the smile in Dan's voice, and it makes him smile too.

"Where's Daddy?"

"He's taking a shower. What's up?"

Arin sticks his head under the water, and their conversation is lost to the sound of it. He finishes his shower and by the time he turns off the water, the room is quiet again. He peeks out to grab a towel; Dan is putting away his shaving things.

"What was that about?" asks Arin as he dries off.

"She made a lego... _something,_ and she wants to show it to you. I told her you'd be there in a sec."

"Well. Guess I have my orders, then." Arin dons his pajama pants with a smirk, and is heading for the bedroom when Dan says his name. He turns on his heel. "What?"

His boyfriend is staring him down, one hand planted awkwardly on the counter like he doesn't know what to do with it. "You going to give me an answer or not?"

Arin takes a few slow steps closer. "I'm absolutely on board," he says gently. "It's just...it's a lot. I wanna think on it a little more."

Now Dan smiles. "But you like the idea?"

"I do." Arin takes another step closer and lays a hand on Dan's waist, thinking back. "I really do."

Dan's smile takes on a wicked edge. "Or do you just like the thought of seeing me pregnant again?" Arin puts on his best innocent smile and a shrug, and Dan gives him a playful shove. "You're gross, get outta here."

Arin laughs and does as he's told. But as he puts on his shirt and ambles away down the hall, his head is buzzing, already overwhelmed with the idea of what's to come.

They're having a baby.

Of course there are plans to make first, and people to talk to, and they'll have to dig up Eliza's phone number, but --  _they're having a baby._ He's reeling, in the best way. If this was a cartoon world, there would be stars circling his head right about now. He stops outside Rose's room to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. Inside he can hear her playing, talking with her toys and making up stories and just being a kid, and he smiles to himself.

Damn. And he thought this was going to be a normal weekend.

 

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Because I know I'm going to get questions: this fic is an AU, similar to the omegaverse but without the pack dynamics. People in this 'verse are either 'carrier' or 'prime' (omega or alpha, respectively), regardless of gender.)

Months pass. Life goes on as normal. Rose's fourth birthday comes and goes, then Halloween and Thanksgiving. Now it's the middle of December, on a chilly, bone-dry afternoon. While Rose is at preschool and Arin is at home doing some editing, Dan is putting in some time with Brian at the studio. As much as he loves his family, sometimes it's good to have a break. And this place is just good for his soul. It's a little sanctuary from the world, and he and Brian work so well together that creativity seems to come easily.

Most of the time.

"Alright, I think I got it sorted, so we should be good." Brian emerges from the recording booth. "Let's try that diminished chord in the chorus again, see how it--" he hesitates. Dan has pulled a chair up to the microphone and is sitting slouched, head back and eyes closed. He opens his eyes with a start; Brian raises an eyebrow. "You good?"

"Yeah, fine, I just, uh..." Dan stands up and pushes the chair back, out of the way of the mic. "I'm okay."

"Wanna take a break?"

"No, 'm fine." Dan puts his headphones back on. "Let's do this."

So Brian goes back to the recording both, and they start over. It sounds okay at first, just a few minor hiccups, until they get to the second chorus. Dan misses two notes, then three, then gets flustered and has to stop again. He swears and takes off his headphones. Brian reaches for the intercom.

"What is  _wrong_ with you?" he says, laughing. His version of concern. Dan just shrugs and turns away from the window without answering. Brian frowns; now he's actually concerned. He stands up and opens the door. "Still dizzy, huh?" his friend is now standing with his arm braced on the foam wall. His other hand is pinching the bridge of his nose, and his eyes are tightly shut. He nods.

"Yeah." he opens his eyes to look around, then quickly shuts them again. "God, the room's fucking  _spinning..."_ he tries to push away from the wall and staggers. Brian stops him with a hand on his arm.

"Alright, first, sit down before you fall down--" he eases Dan to the floor, then darts away into the booth and returns with a water bottle, which he thrusts into Dan's hands. "--and drink this." Dan takes a swig or two before setting the bottle aside, and leans his head back on the wall. Brian watches, his dark eyebrows knitted together in concern. Eventually Dan cracks open one eye.

"What?"

"You sure you're okay?"

Dan shrugs against the foam panel. "I dunno. Been feeling weird on and off for a while...probably something Rose brought home from school. Kids are germy as hell. I'll be fine."

"Well, regardless, if you're feeling shitty, we should probably stop for the day." Brian stands up and ambles back into the booth to start turning off the equipment. Dan protests, albeit weakly.

"No, I'm fine, I just need a minute --"

Brian scoffs. "You can barely stand up right now, let alone sing. And we both need a break. The studio will still be here when we come back." now he pauses, as if struck by a thought, and eyes his friend contemplatively. Dan frowns.

"Now what?"

"I don't mean to be indelicate--"

"Really? That's never stopped you before." Dan smirks.

"Thanks." Brian looks almost smug for a moment, before turning serious again. "Do you think...I mean, you and Arin are trying to get pregnant, right?"

"...Yeah?"

"You think maybe that's what's going on here?"

Dan gets a faraway look in his eyes, but only for a split second. Then he shakes his head dismissively. "No. I did a test a week ago, and it was negative."

His friend shrugs. "Just saying."

Now Dan laughs. "And what makes you the expert? You're the most prime guy I know. Unless there's something you're not telling me."

Brian laughs into his beard. "Nah. You're my friend, and I know you. And the last time I saw you like this was four years ago." Dan doesn't answer, just gazes into the middle distance. As the computer shuts off, Brian crosses the room, crouches at his friend's side, and holds out his hand. "C'mon, I'll drive you home."

 

* * *

 

Arin's car is gone from the driveway when they get there. Picking up Rose from school, probably. Brian pulls into the empty space and nudges his passenger. Dan opens his eyes.

"Need me to walk you to the door?" Brian asks. Dan eyes him. He's so used to Brian being the troublemaker, it's almost creepy to see him genuinely concerned. He shakes his head.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks for the ride." cold air and stark winter sunlight greet him when he climbs out of the car. He goes to close the door, then hesitates. Looks back at his friend. Curiosity killed the cat, but..."You  _aren't_ actually a carrier, are you?"

Brian smirks. "No, I'm not."

"Good. You'd look weird being pregnant."

The smirk explodes into a boisterous laugh. "Bye, Danny."

Now Dan's laughing too. He shuts the car door, waves, and makes his way up to the house, then waits on the front step until Brian's car disappears down the street. Then he goes inside.

Once he's in the house, Dan lets muscle memory take over. Peels off his coat and kicks off his shoes. Wanders into the main room, tidying here and there as he goes. Just nervous energy. His thoughts are running in circles. Eventually he settles on the couch with his phone and scrolls absentmindedly, trying to make his brain shut up.

It doesn't work. All he can hear is Brian's words in his head. And his mind keeps looping back to the same thought, the same little  _what if_. So he puts down his phone and strides away to the bathroom. He has to know for sure.

He emerges a short while later and resumes his bustling, with even more nervous energy than before. Ten minutes pass. Fifteen. Arin will be home soon. When he can't stand it anymore, he goes back to the bathroom and pushes open the door. His stomach is in knots. There's the test on the counter; he screws his eyes shut and picks it up delicately, as if it might explode. Turns to lean on the counter, opens his eyes...

It's positive.

_Brian, you psychic son of a bitch._

Dan slides down to sit on the floor, still holding the test. He feels sort of...floaty. Like he might bump into the ceiling if he doesn't hold onto something. And his heart is banging on his ribs. A smile crosses his face, but it's small; reality hasn't kicked in yet.

Faintly, he hears the front door open and shut. Then the sound of Rose's voice, chattering about her day, and Arin's deeper voice behind it. He calls out a greeting without really thinking about it. The voices stop.

"Dan?" Arin calls back.

"In here."

Arin's heavy footsteps advance toward the bathroom. "I thought you were recording with Brian today, I wasn't expecting you back until --" he shuffles into view, takes in the sight of Dan, and stops short. "What are you doing? You okay?"

Dan looks up and, with all the grace and delicacy of a car crash, blurts out, "I'm pregnant."

Arin's expression cycles from shock to delight and back again, then settles on delight. A smile creeps onto his face as well. "Are you serious?"

"I -- well, I was at the studio, and I was really off my game and I'd been dizzy all morning, so we called it off, and Brian said "you think maybe you're knocked up" 'cause I've told him we were trying for a baby..." and now Dan's mouth has run off without his brain. Too late to stop it now. Arin sits down next to him while he talks. "...thought he must be wrong, but I did the test, and..." he smiles shakily. "I'm  _pregnant."_

"How 'bout that," says Arin admiringly, looking at the test in Dan's hands. "Here we go again, huh?"

"Yeah," Dan's voice is soft, but full of emotion.

"What are you doing?" a little voice demands. Dan and Arin look up to see Rose standing just outside the bathroom door, still wearing her scarf from outside. And looking suspicious as only a kid can.

"We're just talking, honey," Dan soothes.

"'Bout what?" she folds her arms.

"Boring grown-up stuff," says Arin. Before she can respond, he adds, "Why don't you go back to the living room and put your scarf away, we'll be right there. And then you can tell Papa what you did at school."

With great reluctance, Rose heads back the way she came, unwinding the scarf as she goes. Her parents wait until she's out of earshot, then Arin gets up and helps Dan do the same. Dan puts the test down on the counter; their eyes meet in the mirror.

"Should we tell her?" Arin nods to the open doorway.

"Not just yet. I wanna give it some time." Arin makes a noise of acknowledgement. Then he turns to really look Dan in the eye, and he can't help but grin. Dan leans in for a kiss, bumping their noses together in the process, and echoes, "Here we go again."

 

oOo

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, please leave a comment -- I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
